Battle for Wolfgang! Episode 22
Nuzamaki90) Ability Activate! Over Limited! ( Ovorier's blades, on her arms, grow bigger with a white color ) Redakaibakulover) What was that for? Ability Activate! Torrential Blast! ( Torrent Hydros fires a blast, that explodes into flooding waters ) Nuzamaki90) Ability Activate! Spin Cycle! ( Ovorier spins around, slashing her opponent ) ( Ovorier slashes the ball of water in-half ) Ovorier) HA! ( A hole appears in the ground ) Redakaibakulover) Looks like the ground had a little too much water. Nuzamaki90) I know, right! Ability Activate! Extreme Slash! ( Ovorier disappears and reappears next to her opponent, for a huge slash ) Redakaibakulover) Where'd she go? Torrent Hydros) BLAH! ( Fires another ball of water above his head ) ( The ball of water explodes and it starts to rain ) Redakaibakulover) Ability Activate! Torrential Flooding! ( Torrent Hydros fires 2 or more blast of water at his opponent ) Torrent Hydros) I see her! ( Fires two blast of water at Ovorier ) Ovorier) Ow... That hurt! ' '( Torrent Hydros gets slashed ) Ovorier) NOT! YOU MISSED ME! Torrent Hydros) Why you! Ovorier) BRAT! Torrent Hydros) Yes, you... ( interruption ) Ovorier) are a brat! Torrent Hydros) I know I am... ( Meanwhile at Valentin 98 vs. Titaniumgirl ) Valentin 98) Ability Activate! Slaptor Rapto! ( Raptoroid uses his two large arm-like daggers for a huge attack ) ( Raptoroid jumps into the air ) Titaniumgirl) Ability Activate! Turbined Winds! ( Turbine Airdrac makes huge winds using her two wings ) Raptoroid) OH CRAP! ( The winds push Raptoroid backwards ) Valentin 98) Ability Activate! Raptalate! ( Raptoroid attacks his opponent crazily ) ( Raptoroid slashes the winds and falls to the ground ) Raptoroid) I'm back on the ground! YES! Turbine Airdrac) Finally! A wise opponent... This will be good! Valentin 98) Ability Activate! Raptor Rage! ( Raptoroid charges into his opponent and slashes them ) ( Raptoroid charges into Turbine Airdrac ) ( Turbine Airdrac puts her two spikes into Raptoroid's daggers ) Turbine Airdrac) Maybe not... They're dumb! Raptoroid) Yeah right! ' '( Raptoroid jumps into the air, carrying Turbine Airdrac, with him ) Raptoroid) Bye Bye! ( Raptoroid turns to the ground and slams Airdrac and him into the ground ) ( Both Raptoroid and Airdrac go into their ball forms and back to their master ) ( Meanwhile in Kyleronco's brawl ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Cyclonic Activity! ( Terror Wolfie makes winds that create a tornado ) Evil Wolf) Ability Activate! Carbon Copy! ( Carbon Wolfie copies his opponent's move ) ( Carbon Wolfie uses Cyclonic Activity ) BOOM! ''' '''Kyleronco) These winds are INTENSE! Evil Wolf) I've seen better! Ability Activity! Carbon Corkscrew! ( Carbon Wolfie spins in a drill like motion with a dark green aura ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! X Defender! ( Terror Wolfie puts his two blades together, into an X position ) ( Carbon Wolfie and Cyclone Wolfie's moves collide and the power is still equally matched ) Evil Wolf) Come on! ( Kicks the net Wolfgang is trapped in ) Wolfgang) OW! ( Evil Wolf continues to beat Wolfgang down, while Carbon Wolfie keeps Kyleronco and anyone on the good side away ) Wolfgang) STOP! IT HURTS! Redakaibakulover) STOP! We didn't come here to kill Wolfgang! Evil Wolf) I'M NOT STOPPING! Redakaibakulover) Then I'll come and stop you! ( Redakaibakulover and Torrent Hydros leave their brawl, in the middle of it ) ( Evil Wolf gives a smurk ) Redakaibakulover) NOW STOP! Wolfgang) MAKE HIM! PLEASE! ( Evil Wolf continues to stomp on Wolfgang ) Evil Wolf) ABILITY ACTIVATE! CARBON LASER! ( Carbon Wolfie fires a laser at his opponent ) ( The laser crashes into Redakaibakulover and Torrent Hydros ) Kyleronco) Did he just betray him! ( The smoke clears and a huge mark is left in the ground, but Redakaibakulover and Torrent Hydros aren't there ) 'Wolfgang) YOU... YOU... YOU KILLED HIM! ' Spirit's Talk! Wolfgang to Safety? Episode 23 What's your grade for ep. 22? A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 2 Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Ovorier Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Valentin 98 Category:Raptoroid Category:Turbine Airdrac Category:TitaniumGirl Category:Kyleronco Category:Evil Wolf Category:Terror Wolfie Category:Carbon Wolfie